Greek Names
Guide to using these names *'CH' is pronounced like 'kh', hard 'h' from the back of the throat/mouth *'X' is pronounced like 'ks' *'D' is usually a hard 'th' like in 'this' *'R' is rolled/tapped *'OI' and 'EI' are both an 'ee' sound *'AI' is like a short 'eh' *'NT' is pronounced either 'nd' or 'd' *'U' following 'e' or 'a' becomes 'f' or 'v' *'G' is pronounced a bit like 'CH' but softer, similar to Spanish soft G (hard to explain into English). Usually pronounced as 'y' before i and e *hard 'g' (like in English) or a nasal 'g' ('ng') is written in Greek as γκ (gk) *'GG' is 'ng' Male Names Alexandros (Αλεξάνδρος) *Meaning defender of men. Alexis (Αλέξης) *Meaning defender/helper. Anastasios (Αναστάσιος) *Meaning ressurection, from the word ανάστασης. Andreas (Ανδρέας) *Meaning man, from ανδρός. *Greek form of Andrew. Angelos (Άγγελος) *Meaning angel. *Pronounced ang-e-los. Antonis / Andonis (Αντώνης) *Greek form of Anthony. *Pronounced an-do-nis. Apostolos (Απόστολος) *Meaning messenger/apostle. Arsenios (Αρσένιος) *Meaning virile man. Christoforos (Χριστόφορος) *Meaning bearer of Christ. *Pronounced hri-sto-fo-ros. *Greek form of Christopher. Christos (Χρίστος) *Meaning Christ. *Pronounced hris-tos. Chrysanthos (Χρυσάνθος) *Meaning golden flower. *Pronounced hri-san-thos. Dimitrios (Δημήτριος) *Derived from the Greek goddess Demeter. *Other forms: Δημήτρης (Dimitris) Eleftherios (Ελευθέριος) *Meaning free. *Other forms: Λευτέρης (Lefteris) Evangelos (Ευάγγελος) *Meaning good messenger. *Pronounced ev-ang-e-los. *Other forms: Βαγγέλης (Vangelis) Filippos (Φίλιππος) *Meaning friend of horses. *Greek form of Phillip. Fotios (Φώτιος) *Meaning light. *Other forms: Φώτης (Fotis) Gavriel (Γαβριήλ) *Meaning God is my strong man. *Pronounced gav-ri-yil. *Greek form of Gabriel. Georgios (Γεώργιος) *Meaning farmer. *Pronounced yior-yos. *Other forms: Γεώργος (Georgos/Yiorgos) Gerasimos (Γεράσιμος) *Meaning honourable. *Pronounced ye-ras-i-mos. Giannis (Γιάννης) *Meaning God is gracious. *Pronounced ya-nis *Modern Greek form of John. *Other forms: Ιωάννης (Ioannis) / Γιάννη (Gianni) Grigorios (Γρηγόριος) *Meaning watchful. *Greek form of Gregory. Haris (Χάρης) *Meaning kind and graceful. *Pronounced kha-ris / ha-ris. Iason (Ιάσων) *Meaning healer. *Pronounced ya-son. *Greek form of Jason. Ilias (Ηλίας) *Meaning my God is Yahweh. *Greek form of Elijah. Konstantinos (Κωνσταντίνος) *Meaning steadfast. *Greek form of Constantine. Kyriakos (Κυριάκος) *Meaning from the Lord. Leonidas (Λεωνίδας) *Meaning lion. Marios (Μάριος) *Meaning male. *Greek form of Marius / sometimes male form of Maria. Markos (Μάρκος) *Probably derived from the Roman god Mars. *Greek form of Mark / Marcus. Michalis (Μιχάλης) *Meaning who is like God. *Pronounced mi-ha-lis. *Greek form of Michael. *Other forms: Μιχαήλ (Michail / Mihail) Nikolas (Νικόλας) *Meaning victory of the people. *Greek form of Nicholas. *Other forms: Νικόλαος (Nikolaos) / Νίκος (Nikos) Olympos (Όλυμπος) *From the home of the Greek gods, Mount Olympus. Panagiotis (Παναγιώτης) *Meaning all holy. *Pronounced pa-na-yio-tis. *Other forms: Πάνος (Panos) / Τάκης (Takis) Silas (Σίλας) *Meaning forest. Sokratis (Σωκράτης) *Meaning full power. Sotiris (Σωτήρης) *Meaning salvation. *Other forms: Σωτήριος (Sotirios) Spiros (Σπύρος) *Meaning basket / spirit. *Other forms: Σπύρο (Spiro) / Σπυρίδων (Spiridon) Stavros (Σταυρός) *Meaning cross. Stefanos (Στέφανος) *Meaning crown. *Greek form of Steven. Theodoros (Θεόδωρος) *Meaning gift from God. *Greek form of Theodore. *Other forms: Δώρος (Doros) Vasilis (Βασίλης) *Meaning king. *Greek form of Basil. Female Names Afroditi (Αφροδίτη) *Meaning Aphrodite (Greek goddess of love). Agapi (Αγάπη) *Meaning love. Agatha (Αγαθά) *Meaning good. Agni (Αγνή) *Meaning pure / holy. *Variant of Agnes. Aikaterini / Ekaterini (Αικατερίνη) *From the Ancient Greek word καθαρός meaning pure. *Greek form of Katherine. *Other forms: Κατερίνα (Katerina) / Κατίνα (Katina) / Καίτη (Keti) Alexandra (Αλεξάνδρα) *From the name Alexandros meaning defender of men. Alexis (Αλέξης) *Meaning defender/helper. Anastasia (Αναστάσια) *Meaning resurrection. *Female form of Anastasios. *Other forms: Νατάσα (Natasa) / Τασία (Tasia) / Τασούλα (Tasoula) Andriana (Ανδριάνα) *Female form of Andreas. Angeliki (Αγγελική) *Meaning angelic. *Pronounced ang-e-li-ki. *Greek form of Angelica. Anna (Άννα) *Meaning graceful. *Greek form of Hannah. *Other forms: Αννούλα (Annoula) Anthisi (Άνθηση) *Meaning bloom, blossoming. Asteri (Αστέρι) *Meaning star. Chara (Χαρά) *Meaning happiness. *Pronounced ha-ra / ha-ra. Charavgi (Χαραυγή) *Meaning dawn. *Pronounced ha-rav-gi *Other forms: Αυγή (Avgi) Christina (Χριστίνα) *Meaning follower of God *Pronounced hri-sti-na. *Greek form of Christine. *Other forms: Χρυσούλα (Chrisoula), Χρυσά (Chrisa/Chryssa) Chrysanthi (Χρυσάνθη) *Meaning golden flower. *Pronounced hri-san-thi. *Female form of Chrysanthos. *Other forms: Χρυσά (Chrysa/Chryssa) Cleopatra / Kleopatra (Κλεοπάτρα) *Meaning she who comes from a glorious father. Despina / Despoina (Δέσποινα) *Meaning lady. Dimitra (Δήμητρα) *Derived from the Greek goddess Demeter. *Female form of Dimitrios. *Other forms: Δημή (Dimi/Demi) / Δημήτρια (Dimitria/Demetria) Dionysia (Διονυσία) *Derived from Dionysus, Greek god of wine. Diamanti / Diamandi (Διαμάντι) *Meaning diamond, from the word διαμάντι. *Pronounced dya-man-di. *Other forms: Διαμάντινα (Diamantina) / Διαμάντω (Diamanto) Dorothea (Δωροθέα) *Meaning gift from God. *Other forms: Δώρα (Dora) Efimia (Ευφημία) *Meaning well-spoken. Efthalia (Ευθαλία) *Meaning flower. Eirini / Irini (Ειρήνη) *Meaning peace. *Greek form of Irene. Eleftheria (Ελευθερία) *Meaning free. *Female form of Eleftherios Eleni (Ελένη) *Meaning bright. *Greek form of Helen. Elisavet (Ελισάβετ) *Meaning my God is abundance. *Greek form of Elizabeth. Elpida (Ελπίδα) *Meaning hope. *Other forms: Ελπίς (Elpis) Evdokia / Eudocia (Ευδοκία) *Meaning good thought. Evgenia / Eugenia (Ευγενία) *Meaning noble. Evridiki / Eurydice (Ευριδίκη) *Meaning wide justice. Filippa (Φίλιππα) *Meaning friend of horses. *Female form of Filippos. Fotini (Φωτίνι) *Meaning light. Georgia (Γεωργία) *Meaning farmer. *Pronounced yior-ya. *Female form of Georgios. Glykeria (Γλυκερία) *Meaning sweet. Haris (Χάρης) *Meaning kind and graceful. *Pronounced ha-ris. Heliotropia / Iliotropia (Ηλιοτρόπια) *Pronounced ee-lyo-tro-pi-a *Meaning sunflower(s). Iliana (Ηλιάνα) *Meaning my God is Yahweh. *Female form of Ilias. Ioanna (Ιωάννα) *Meaning God is gracious. *Pronounced yo-an-na *Greek form of Joanna. *Other forms: Γιάννα (Gianna / Yianna) / Νανά (Nana) Kardia (Καρδιά) *Meaning heart, core. Kiki (Κική) *A diminutive of any name beginning with K. Konstantina (Κωνσταντίνα) *Meaning steadfast. *Female form of Konstantinos. Koralia (Κοραλία) *Meaning coral. Korina (Κόριννα) *Meaning maiden. Krystallia / Crystallia (Κρυσταλλία) *Meaning crystal. *Other forms: Κρύσταλ (Krystal/Crystal) Laskarina (Λασκαρίνα) *Heroine of the Greek War of Independence. Liakada (Λιακάδα) *Meaning sunlight. *Other forms: Λία (Lia) Louloudi (Λουλούδι) *Meaning flower. Maria (Μαρία) *Meaning beloved / wished-for child / star of the sea. *Other forms: Μαρίκα (Marika) Marianna (Μαριάννα) *Combined name of Maria and Anna. Marina (Μαρίνα) *Meaning from the sea. Martha (Μάρθα) *Meaning lady. Melina (Μελίνα) *Meaning honey. Melissa (Μέλισσα) *Meaning bee. Mesanichta / Mesanychta (Μεσάνυχτα) *Meaning midnight. *Pronounced me-sa-nih-ta. Nefeli (Νεφέλη) *Meaning cloud. Nikoleta (Νικολέτα) *Meaning victory of the people. *Female form of Nikolas. *Other forms: Νίκι (Niki) Okeania (Ωκεάνια) *Meaning ocean. Olympia (Ολυμπία) *From the mountain home of the Greek gods. *Female form of Olympos. *Other forms: Λία (Lia) Ourania (Ουράνια) *Pronounced oo-ran-ya *Meaning heaven(s) or sky. Pandora (Πανδώρα) *From the Greek mythological equivalent of Eve from the Bible. *Means all-giving, from πᾶν (all) and δῶρον (gift) Peristeri (Περιστέρι) *Meaning dove. *Other forms: Περιστέρα (Peristera), Περιστέρια (Peristeria) Sara (Σάρα) *Meaning lady / princess. *Greek form of Sarah. Selini (Σελήνη) *Meaning moon. Sofia (Σοφία) *Meaning wisdom. *Greek form of Sophie. *Other forms: Σοφούλα (Sofoula) Sotiria (Σωτηρία) *Meaning salvation. *Female form of Sotiris. Spiridoula (Σπυριδούλα) *Meaning basket / spirit. *Female form of Spiros. Stavroula (Σταυρούλα) *Meaning cross. *Female form of Stavros. Tatiana (Τατιάνα) *From the name of a saint. Theodora (Θεοδώρα) *Meaning gift from God. *Other forms: Δώρα (Dora) *Female form of Theodoros. Vasiliki (Βασιλική) *Meaning king. *Female form of Vasilis. Xenia / Ksenia (Ξένια) *Meaning hospitality. *Other forms: Ξένα (Xena / Ksena) Zoi / Zoe (Ζωή) *Meaning life. Zenovia / Zinovia (Ζηνοβία) *Meaning life of Zeus. Category:Eastern European names Category:Southern European names